Look Before You Fall
by WeasleyIsOurKing93
Summary: "There are one hundred shades of green in Al Potter's eyes. Shut up. I'm not one of his obsessed fan girls. I'm just in love"  Al/OC Next Gen fic.
1. Fascist Quidditch Captains

**LOOK BEFORE YOU FALL.**

"_There are one hundred shades of green in Al Potter's eyes"_

_Shut up. I'm not one of his obsessed fan girls._

_I'm just in love"_

People fall in and out of love so easily. Like it's nothing but a passing infatuation. But if the one you fall in love with can make you laugh so hard your sides ache and they can make you cry until there's nothing left all at the same time, if you feel the weight of it crushing your soul and everything they do makes your heart shatter, you're gone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Fascist Quidditch Captains.<p>

Never, in all my life, have I felt such hatred concentrated on one thing – or rather, one person. Namely Albus Potter.

For two bloody hours he has made me do laps of this pitch. In a thunderstorm, no less.

Why, you ask? All because I showed up a little bit late to practice.

And it's not as though I didn't have a perfectly legitimate excuse! I'm taking eight NEWT classes; it's not MY fault all the Professors decide to give out ridiculous amounts of homework on the same day.

Yeah, not so convenient when your Quidditch captain's a bloody Nazi.

I narrowed my eyes against the heavy rain as I pushed my body into another merciless sprint to the end of the Quidditch pitch, my heart pounding for oxygen. Bloody Potter. Honestly, it's not as though anything particularly important happens in the first ten minutes of practice. Just his usual tirade about the importance of winning.

And despite my reasonable excuse, I land myself a lovely set of pitch sprints. Suicides, they're called. How fucking fitting.

Thunder crashed overhead and the rain increased, I could barely see three feet in front of my face. In this case, 'torrential downpour' would be an understatement.

My calf muscles burned and my pounding head was screaming for release, but I didn't stop. I would not give Potter the satisfaction of making me start again.

I picked up the pace slightly as I thought bitterly _'one hundred and seventy-nine down, twenty one to go'. _Fucking Potter. I was going to pound that kid's ass into the mud.

Then I'd upload it to YouTube.

Twenty exhausting minutes later, I collapsed at the edge of the pitch. I didn't care that I was lying in mud that was about five inches deep, or that I was probably going to get pneumonia from being out here for so long. Every inch of my body felt as if it had been pelted with Bludgers.

I fucking hate Albus Potter.

"Was that too much for you Mclair?"

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

I jumped to my feet and immediately regretted it. I hissed in pain as my limbs protested.

"Fuck you, Potter" I spat

"Dear, dear. That's no way to speak to your captain, is it Mclair? Would you like to do another set of pitch sprints?"

I gave him the most furious glare I could muster before attempting to storm off to the change rooms. I got about two feet before I fell flat on my face.

"Watch yourself, Mclair" Potter called. I could hear the laughter in his voice. Pig.

I picked myself up and turned to face him. "I've finished my sprints Potter. Why are you still here?"

"I have to make sure everyone is safely off the pitch, or I lose my captaincy" he told me, making my eyes light up with hope.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So get off or I'll make you get off"

I rolled my eyes and turned my back on him, this time being more careful as I walked towards the changing rooms.

I pushed open the door and grabbed a towel from the pile to my left, then made my way over to the showers. I stripped off my kit and stepped under the scalding hot water. I sighed as it washed over me, soothing my tight muscles.

"Mclair, you still in here?" I heard Potter call some ten minutes later.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, so leave"

"I can't leave 'till you do, Mclair. School rule"

I sighed as I shut off the water and wrapped myself in my towel. "Why do I get the feeling you're making these rules up?" I accused as I made my way over to my locker.

"Obviously I want to spend loads of extra time with you" said Potter, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Touché.

I pulled my clothes out of my locker and dressed as slowly as I could. I could hear Potter huffing on the other side of the wall.

The rain was still bucketing down as I left the changing room with Potter a few paces behind me. I bowed my head and walked as quickly as I could up to the castle.

"Practice tomorrow morning, Mclair. Five o'clock" stated Potter as we reached the Entrance Hall.

I glared resentfully at him. Trust Potter to make practice at five o'clock on a Saturday morning.

"I'm serious, Mclair, I want you there on time" he told me. "Not five thirty, not five o' bloody two. _Five_"

Did I mention that I fucking HATE Albus Potter? 

* * *

><p><p>

This will be my first chaptered fic. Hope you like it :)  
>Let me know what you think in a review.<br>Ellie. 


	2. Of Introductions and Potions Essays

Chapter 2: Of Introductions and Potions Essays.

As I climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, I thought my legs were going to give way. I thought longingly of my dormitory and my four-poster bed.

I did have a feeling of immense satisfaction though, like I always did after a particularly hard training session. I pretty much lived and breathed Quidditch, just like everyone one else on the Gryffindor team.

The team was like my family. Most of us have been on the team since third or fourth year.

First, there's Emily Lyden, the baby of the team, just a Fifth Year. She's a Chaser.

There's Dominique Weasley, our resident beauty queen. She plays Chaser with Emily. Dom's probably my best friend. She's the kind of girl you either love or you hate – she's rude, obnoxious, sarcastic and incredibly forward. As bloody hilarious as all my friends are, she is by far the most. Shameless, I swear to God.

Then there's Isabelle Davis, who plays Beater. She has about half the guys at Hogwarts falling at her feet.

She's probably the craziest out of all of us, and that's saying something. In our first week, she snuck into Hogesmeade and tricked the barman of the Hogs Head into giving her Firewhisky.

There's Alfie Collins, who's my best guy friend. He's Beater on the team with Izzy. I think he's a little bit in love with her, though he'd never admit it.

Then there's Luke Wood. I love that kid, he's bloody hilarious. He plays Keeper. He also happens to be Potter's best mate. I think he may have been clubbed over the head as a child.

And finally, there's me, Liv Mclair. I play Seeker. I've been on the team since third year when our last Seeker, Oliver Mathews, graduated.

Oh, and then there's Potter. But he doesn't count, seeing as I hate him.

I finally reached my dormitory and staggered over to my bed, knocking off the various items and collapsing in defeat.

Adele, the only girl in our year who didn't play Quidditch, looked up from her Charms essay, her dark eyes sympathetic. "You look tired, Liv."

Dom scoffed at this. "Like you got trampled by a stampede of rabid Hippogriffs, more like."

I raised my head slightly to glare at her. "Thanks, Dom. Good to know I can always count on you for compassion."

She just shrugged, returning her gaze to the magazine she was reading and mumbled, "It's true."

I collapsed back down onto my bed, my face pressed into the pillows. "I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life."

Isabelle glanced over the top of her book at me. "Exactly how many suicides did he make you do?"

"Bloody two hundred or something..."

"What?"

"That bitch!"

"All because you were a little bit late to practice?"

I nodded into my pillow, too tired to let myself get worked up over it. I'd already pitched a fit when he ordered me to do it in the first place. Now I was just glad to be done with them to be honest.

Isabelle flipped open the lid of her trunk and dug out a chocolate frog – one of the 200+ stash she keeps in there.

Dom rolled her eyes. "Honestly Iz, you're such a porker. If you didn't play Quidditch, you'd weigh three tons."

"Well it's a good thing I play Quidditch then, isn't it?" said Isabelle, grinning.

"It's seven o'clock, should we go down?" asked Adele, checking her watch.

While the others made noises of agreement, I groaned torturously at the prospect of moving, weighing the importance of hunger versus sleep. My muscles were practically numb with exhaustion, though the slightest movement would send them screaming in pain. "Can I just meet you guys down there?"

They just simply shrugged in response and ambled out the door, mentioning something about saving a seat. I buried my head deep into my pillow and sighed into the silence, feeling the shackles of sleep pulling down on my eyelids.

"We have to wake her up"

"You do it, I did it last time."

"Oi, Troll!"

I jolted awake, just having received the very unpleasant sensation of being blasted in the face by a jet of freezing water.

I looked at Dom, who was standing at the foot of my bed grinning, her wand outstretched, and narrowed my eyes with intense fury.

"Rise and shine, darling. We've got practice" she said, throwing her wand back onto her pillow.

I groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over my head, trying to block out the noise.

"Liv, I swear to Merlin, if you're not up in three seconds I will _make _you get up" said Isabelle.

"Touch me and you die, Davis" I growled.

"Enjoy my funeral then" she said sarcastically.

The next thing I knew, the blankets were yanked off me, and I was thrown, very ungracefully, to the floor.

I glared daggers up at the girl standing before me. She just laughed and handed me my practice kit. I took it grudgingly and picked myself up off the ground.

Two hours of complete and utter torture later, the team and I traipsed into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Potter was walking merrily behind us whistling. _Whistling._

Prick.

I threw myself into a seat beside an alarmed looking first year and shooed him further down the bench to make room for my friends.

I yawned hugely and reached for the coffee, pouring myself a large mug. Dom looked distastefully at my choice of beverage and reached for the green tea.

After stuffing ourselves full (Isabelle had piled her plate with three times the amount Luke had, which is really saying something), we made our way back up to our dormitory and began our usual argument over who got the first shower.

"Get out of the way, you bints! I get first shower!"

"Dom, you had first shower last time"

"But you three are in the bathroom for _hours._ It only takes me ten minutes"

"Well some of us aren't Veela, and we need time to get ready in the morning"

"I honestly didn't think you cared; with that horrific thing you call a face. But now that you mention it, I commend you for going out in public looking so disfigured all the time. It must be _so_ hard"

Isabelle shot Dom the finger while Adele and I shook out heads at our friends antics.

I was sleeping soundly in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room, having a lovely dream which may or may not have involved drowning Potter in my cauldron, when I was rudely disturbed by someone flicking me.

"Oi! Liv!"

"Alfred, could you please fuck off?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

Alfie chuckled. "Al wants us all in the Charms classroom. Quidditch meeting"

"Tell Potter he can stuff it" I said, still not moving.

Alfie recognised defeat and left the common room.

I tried to relax into sleep again but after ten minutes, my efforts remained futile. I sighed in frustration and sat up, deciding to get started on my Potions essay.

An hour later, I was sitting at a table hunched over my potions book. Even though the common room was relatively quiet, I was not having much luck concentrating. Potions was not exactly my forte.

That is actually a bit of an understatement. I was abysmal at Potions. How I managed to pass my O.W.L is completely beyond me. Just last week I managed to make my cauldron explode, showering the class with the acidic sludge that was my potion. I put six people in the Hospital Wing. Not the best start to Seventh Year.

I resignedly picked up my quill and scratched out another paragraph that was certain to get me no higher than a 'P'. Before I could finish, however, my parchment was yanked away from me.

I looked up, ready to curse the living shit out of the perpetrator, when I find myself face to face with Potter.

"What the bloody fuck do you think you are doing?" I demanded angrily, reaching for my essay.

Potter just smirked and twitched it away. "You didn't show up to the Quidditch meeting"

"I am aware of that" I responded.

"So, naturally, I came to the conclusion that you were either dead or in a state of total paraplegia"

I stared at him in disbelief before I shook my head. "Just give me my essay back Potter"

He shook his head. "Not before I hear a legitimate reason for you cutting a team meeting."

I rolled my eyes and made to grab for my essay again, but he held it out of my reach.

Damn him and his stupid tallness.

"I'm waiting, Mclair."

"Potter" I said through clenched teeth. "Give. It. Back."

He shook his head, still wearing that infuriatingly obnoxious smirk.

I lunged at him.

He was caught off guard for about three seconds until his Quidditch reflexes kicked in.

My lunge had sent us both crashing to the floor, but he had me pinned in seconds. I slammed my hands into his chest, trying to shove him off me, but I may as well be hitting a wall for all the difference it made.

_Merlin, he's strong_ I thought to myself. His arm muscles rippled as he held my arms to keep me from thrashing.

With an almighty shove I pushed him off me, only to fall right back down on top of him, my chest crashing down against his, my long, blonde waves falling across his face.

"Bloody – _get off" _He cried, sputtering with the attempt to spit of my hair.

At least something was chocking him.

"Not until you give me my fucking –"

"I'm not giving it back!"

"Then I'm not getting off!"

"– can't breath; bloody hair"

I raised my head to glare at him, but I faltered slightly when my nose brushed against his due to our unexpected proximity.

Our wrestling came to a halt as we both realised our position. His had was on my thigh, my body straddling him, our faces millimetres away from each other.

His green eyes burned into mine and I felt my anger dissipate. It was filled with an entirely new feeling, though it was about a million times stronger. It felt like something that could only be described as…lust.

_Lust! _I thought. _For Potter? No way. Granted, the kid might have amazing muscles and gorgeous eyes and hair that just makes me want to- _wait WHAT! Did I just think those things about Albus Potter? I must be going mad. Or, you know, more mad than usual.

Not three seconds had passed and neither of us moved. Breathing heavily from our forgotten anger and having close to no idea of what to do.

However, before either of us could so much as break the silence, a cursed blessing in the form of Dominique Weasley did it for us.

"Well, this is cosy."

The two of us sprang apart almost immediately, struggling to disentangle ourselves from one another as Dom stood in the portrait hole, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall with a wry smirk.

"It's definitely not what it looks like," I muttered darkly, reverting back to my previous anger as I glared at him accusingly, remembering the fact the he still had my essay. "Give it, Potter."

"Really? Because it _looked _like you two were having a bit of a moment – didn't mean to interrupt." Dom smirked.

Potter tossed my essay at me and I caught it, setting it down on the table. "You didn't interrupt anything" he said, but his voice was oddly constricted. And without even a backwards glance, he stalked off up to the Boys' Dormitory.

My gaze flicked over to Dom, who was still smirking wickedly. "So…have fun today?"

My face flattened into a scowl. "No" I growled.

Dom merely raised an eyebrow. "Had me fooled…"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took me a while to get out. I have exams coming up, so I've been studying like mad and my old laptop broke, so I couldn't write for two whole weeks! The next chapter could take a while, because I have a week long hiking camp and then exams straight after, but I am the worlds greatest procrastinator when it comes to studying, so you never know...**

**Love, Ellie.**


	3. Hogesmeade trips and Annoying Potty

Chapter 3: Hogesmeade trips and Annoying Potty.

I was sitting in the middle of a forest clearing while Filch played the piano accordion and Professor McGonagall danced a jig.

Suddenly, I started to get jostled up and down as though the forest floor was made of springs. But as I felt around me to check, I discovered that the ground beneath me was quite solid.

The jostling became more vigorous now, more like an incessant bounce, and a voice could be heard quite softly, but I knew they were yelling.

"For Merlins sake! Wake up you prat!"

My eyes flew open in alarm. Dom was bouncing up and down on my bed, grinning like a child.

"Oh, for fuck's sake Dominique!" I snarled. "What an earth possessed you to wake me up at…EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING? On a SUNDAY?"

Dom smiled serenely and hopped off my bed. "We're going to Hogesmeade" she announced.

"We are?" I said, my eyes brightening.

"Yes" Dom nodded. "We didn't get a chance last week and there is no way that we are breaking our tradition just because we're Seventh Years and of legal age"

My dorm mates and I have had this tradition ever since Fourth Year when Adele's first boyfriend broke up with her. Dom and I would sneak into Hogesmeade in the first week back and steal copious amounts of Firewhisky. Then we would bring it back and the four of us would get totally, utterly and completely fucking smashed.

But since last week the teachers decided to overload us with insane amounts of homework, we weren't able to do it.

After I'd showered and dressed, Dom and I made our way down to the statue of the one-eyed witch by the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"_Dissendium_" Dom whispered and a small hole appeared in the witches hump.

I slipped through after her and we made our way along the narrow passage to Honeydukes.

The long walk passed quickly, Dom and me enjoying thoroughly abusing Professor Blake, our Ancient Runes teacher. When we reached the top of the stairs, my head banged painfully into the trapdoor that led to the Honeydukes cellar.

"Ow" I grumbled, massaging the spot on my head.

Dom made a scathing noise. "Liv, you do that every time."

I chose not to answer her.

* * *

><p>At ten o'clock, Dom and I joined the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast. Adele and Izzy looked up as we arrived.<p>

"Did you get it?" asked Adele.

"We just put it up in the dormitory" I said.

Izzy looked up from her pancakes. "You think, after all these years, we would get used to the killer hangovers we have the next day."

Dom snorted. "Not likely, the rate you drink."

"And what are you four whispering about?" asked Alfie, sitting down next to me.

To my immense displeasure, Potter sat across from him, followed by Luke.

"Nothing at all" said Adele, avoiding his eye. She was never a good liar.

"It better not have anything to do with that stupid 'tradition' you have. I forbid you to do it. There's Quidditch practice tomorrow and I want the team in shape" Potter ordered.

"Our tradition isn't stupid, Potter and I don't believe you have the authority to _forbid_ us to do anything" I growled.

"I am your Captain, Mclair. I have the authority to tell you what I like if it interferes with your playing"

Prick.

* * *

><p>It was eight thirty and we were sitting in our dorm, music blasting.<p>

I was lying on my bed, giggling for no apparent reason when Izzy grabbed my arm and pulled me up. The world spun around me for a few seconds, so I blinked and it righted itself.

"BABOON DANCING" Izzy shouted, jumping up and down like a maniac.

Adele, Dom and I joined in enthusiastically. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically, because I banged my head on my bed post and was sent flying to the ground.

The other three erupted into hysterical, drunken giggles around me.

Bints.

I picked myself up and resumed my previous baboon dancing when Adele stopped and looked serious.

"I think" she hiccoughed "that we should play truth or dare."

We all erupted into giggles again, for what reason, I don't know.

Dom nodded. "I'll go first" she slurred. "I dare Liv to go to the kitchens and get us food."

"Bint!" I screeched. "You only want me to do that because you're _hungry_"

Dom shrugged. "Unless you're too scared."

I huffed and turned towards the door, stumbling slightly when I moved to quickly. I tripped my way down the stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

I sang loudly as I skipped my way over to the portrait hole, but when I reached it, I found my way blocked.

"Get out of me way, Potty" I sang, attempting to shove him.

His eyes blazed as he stared down at me. Heh. They were pretty when he was mad.

"I thought I told you not to do this!" he said angrily. "Exactly how much have you had to drink?"

"Um…" I said, trying to recall. "I've have…eleventeen bottles" I smiled.

"Eleventeen?" Potty questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Potty, eleventeen. Wait…no, that can't be right" I frowned.

Potty sighed. "Never mind, Mclair. Where are you going?"

"To the kitchens!" I yelled, raising my arm above my head like Superman.

"No you're not. You're staying right here."

"Fuck off, Potty" I said, attempting to push him again but he stood his ground.

"Liv, just go back upstairs. You can eat from one of the many Honeydukes stashes I know you keep hidden up there."

I frowned at him and made to storm off angrily, but my foot caught the rug mid-turn and I was sent sprawling face first into the ground.

I heard Potty sigh, then felt his hands close around my forearms as he pulled me to my feet.

"Sit down here, Mclair" he said, gesturing to the couch before sitting down himself.

I did as I was told and noted that he looked mildly surprised.

He took hold of my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Did you hit your head on the table when you fell, Mclair?"

"No" I said.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head and then giggled.

"What?" he asked me, frowning.

"You're pretty" I said.

Potter raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You're pretty" I repeated. "You're eyes are all sparkly and you're hair is shiny."

Potters frown deepened. "I'm a _man,_ Mclair. I'm not _pretty_."

I giggled again and my head fell back against the couch. "Pretty Potty" I sang.

"Go to bed, Mclair" he said stiffly. "And don't think this gets you out of Quidditch training tomorrow."

I knew I wouldn't get away with leaving the Common Room with him here, so I stood up, stumbling slightly, and walked up the stairs to my dormitory.

**A/N: I apologise again for the wait and also the complete and utter crap-ness of this chapter. **

**The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Please review!**

**Love, Ellie**


	4. Hazy Memories and Quidditch pracitces

Chapter 4:

The sun streamed through the gap in my bed hangings, assaulting my eyes with its brightness.

I rolled over to block it out before realising that this was not such a good idea. I inwardly groaned at the feeling of nausea that was brought on by the movement and the pain in my head.

I blearily opened one of my eyes and glanced at the clock on my bedside table.

11.30.

"Fuck" I choked out, sitting up and immediately regretting it. I hurried over to the bathroom and started coughing my guts out into the toilet.

"Shut the fuck up, you hag" I heard Dom say from the other room.

Such a kind and loving best friend I have.

I heard sounds of movement and muffled profanities which meant that the rest of my roommates were getting up.

I closed my eyes as I sat on the windowsill. I only had very hazy memories from last night, most of which disappeared after my eighth bottle of Firewhisky.

I vaguely recalled some very enthusiastic baboon dancing and trying to go down to the kitchens, but I couldn't remember if I had made it there or not.

"Can one of you please tell me" said Isabelle, her voice cracking. "Why the _fuck_ we decided to do that on a _Sunday_ night?"

Ten minutes later, we were all heading down to the Great Hall for lunch, probably looking as though we had been trampled by Hippogriffs.

The bright sun attacked my eyes as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Luke and Alfie came and sat down on either side of me, grinning cheerfully.

"How're you feeling today, Mclair?" asked Luke.

"Why are you screaming?" I asked hoarsely, glaring at him.

"I'm not screaming, Liv" he told me, chuckling and tucking into his Shepard's pie. I inched away from his as the smell made my stomach turn.

Isabelle collapsed into the seat next to Alfie, having just run to the bathroom. Alfie flushed slightly when her head fell onto his shoulder. She groaned softly and shut her eyes, clutching her head.

To my dismay, Potter slid into a seat next to Dom on the other side of the table and started piling his plate.

"So, how are we all feeling this afternoon?" he asked, looking at me with and amused expression which I could not understand.

Dom shot him the finger.

I poured myself a large mug of black coffee and sat there in silence, glaring at a few chattering first years when they came too close and effectively scared them away.

The bell rang then, signalling the end of lunch and the noise of it rang in my ears, sounding like clanging death bells.

I stood up, sighing when I remembered that my afternoon lesson was Potions.

"Remember you three" called Potter after Dom, Izzy and me. "Quidditch practice tonight at five. No excuses."

* * *

><p>The day was just as torturous as I had anticipated. I slept through most of my classes, and got yelled at by three teachers as a result.<p>

As five o'clock drew nearer, my mood steadily worsened, finally resulting in me yelling at a group of second years for breathing too loudly in the library.

This only earned me a detention on Thursday night, courtesy of McGonagall.

I swear she really needs to get laid. She's way too uptight.

I glumly made my way to the Quidditch pitch at ten to five and entered the change rooms.

Dom and Izzy were already there, both wearing expressions similar to mine.

When we were all changed, Potter entered the change room through the captains' office. We all gathered around as he went through the plays he thought we should try out in our first match against Slytherin.

I rested my head on Alfie's shoulder. Honestly, the game wasn't for ages. I don't see the point of going through a game plan _now._

Alfie nudged me some ten minutes later and I sat up, looking around dazedly.

"Alright, so I want to start with a few laps to warm up" Potter was saying. "I want everyone to do five. I'll be making sure you do them, so if you stop early, you'll have to start again. And don't think you can start walking when I'm not looking."

I groaned along with the rest of the team as we headed out onto the pitch. My head pounded as I ran, but I forced myself to keep going.

"Hey Liv" said someone to my right. I turned my head and saw that Emily Lyden was jogging next to me.

"Oh, hey Em" I smiled at her.

"I don't mean to be rude" she began, "but you look like microwaved shit. Is everything alright?"

I laughed at her analogy. Emily was half-blood, like me, so we often used Muggle references that no one else seemed to understand.

"I'm alright, I guess" I told her. "The girls and I had a bit of a big night last night."

"Oh" she laughed. "Smart of you."

The rest of practice was rather dull. Potter made us do drills, like passing the Quaffle or dodging Bludgers for most of the time and only in the last fifteen minuted did we run a game.

When we finally got back up to the common room, I collapsed onto the couch. I was just about to drift off when I felt the couch sag at the end, near my feet.

I opened one eye, annoyed, and saw Luke sitting there.

"Good playing today, Liv" he said, patting my feet.

I grimaced. "I was awful."

Luke shook his head. "You weren't all bad. I saw that dive you made at the end. It was really good. Al said he was impressed."

I raised my eyebrows. "Potter said that?"

"Well, not in so many words" Luke admitted. "He said it could come in useful in our match against Slytherin. But he was impressed, I could tell."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"You know, I really wish you and Al would get over yourselves and sort out this sexual tension thing you've got between you."

I sat up so fast, my head started to spin. "WHAT?" I screeched my eyes bugging out of my head.

Luke laughed. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Liv."

"But I _don't _know what you're talking about. I hate Potter."

"Yeah, but in that way where you could have wild, earth-shattering, passionate sex." Said Luke, grinning.

I swear I almost fainted.

"You're delusional. Utterly mad." I muttered, shaking my head. Why wasn't this kid in St. Mungos?

"Delusional, am I? Is that why the whole team has had a bet going on about you two for three years now?"

"The whole team?" I asked. "Dom and Izzy too?"

"Yep. About how long it would take you two to just give up the fighting and shag."

"Those bints" I growled angrily. My own best friend?

"So could you just make sure you hold out for another four months? Then I'll win 50 galleons" he grinned wider than ever.

"I'll see what I can do" I spat angrily, getting up.

"You're the best Liv!" he called after me as I stalked off to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was just a bit of a filler. I have to say, I'm not too happy with this chapter.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favourited very, very, very much. It means a lot to me :)**

**I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Al's point of view. Tell me what you think?**

**Love, Ellie.**


	5. Amortentia

Chapter 5: Amortentia.

**ALBUS POTTER.**

"SHIT, WE HAVE TEN MINUTES UNTIL BREAKFAST STARTS!"

I tumbled out of bed in time to see Alfie sprinting to the bathroom.

"Luke, get up!" I threw my shoe at the sleeping lump and he grunted in response. So I threw my book at him.

He fell to the ground.

"I hate you, whore."

My best friend is not a morning person.

"Good morning, sunshine" I said, starting to get dressed. "Put some clothes on" I added, after Luke didn't get up off the ground. I think he actually fell asleep again.

"Luke!" I threw my shoe at him again.

"WHAT?" he screamed at me. "I SAID I'M AWAKE! DON'T RUSH ME!"

I think he's secretly female.

* * *

><p>I hated Transfiguration. No matter how hard I tried, I could never wrap my head around it. I tried concentrating for the first ten minutes, but, as always, it proved futile, so I let my attention drop.<p>

I looked out the window at the weak sunlight and shut my eyes. I was so tired.

I was abruptly jerked back to consciousness by a shard jab in my side from Luke. I picked my head up off the table and saw that everyone, including Professor McGonagall, was staring at me.

Well, fuck.

"Mr Potter, if you can find the time to sleep in my class, I'm sure you can find the time to come to detention on Thursday night. My office" she said, glaring at me beadily.

The girl sitting in front of me groaned. I glared at the back of her head.

Olivia Mclair was the bane of my life. I think I would have fed her to the Giant Squid years ago, if she wasn't such a good Quidditch player.

By the way, if you ever tell her I said that, I will pummel you.

And I'm pretty boss at pummelling.

I hated the way her blonde curls caught the light whenever she turned her head. I hated the way her blue eyes flashed dangerously whenever she was mad at me. And I hated her _stupid _smile.

Luke reckons it's only a matter of time before we give up and shag.

I reckon he's whacked in the head.

The bell rang then and I stood up, in a hurry to get to lunch.

Luke, Alfie and I took our seats on the Gryffindor table and we were soon joined by Rose, my favourite cousin, from the Ravenclaw table.

"Scorpius Malfoy" she hissed out, while piling her plate with potatoes, "is an absolute _prick_"

"Afternoon to you too, Rose. How has your week been? Good? Excellent, mine too" I said brightly.

"Piss off, Potter" she seethed.

"What did Malfoy do?" I asked. I was slightly concerned for this boys' safety. Rose can be terrifying when she gets angry.

"He landed me in detention. For a WEEK!" she near shouted.

I rolled my eyes. Trust Rose to worry about detention.

"Well what did you do to get yourself detention, Rosie?" I asked calmly.

Rose fired up at once. "What did _I_ do? It was his bloody fault! I only hexed him because he tripped me in the corridor!"

"Did you get hurt?" I asked, suddenly angry. So what if I'm protective of Rose?

"Not as much as my hex hurt him" she said.

I grinned. That's my Rosie.

"You and Malfoy are just like Al and Liv" said Luke, leaning across the table. "It's only a matter of time before you give up and shag."

Rose and I threw a handful of potatoes at him.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I made my way down to my last class of the day. I liked Potions. I was good at it, something I got from my mum. My dad was almost as bad as my Uncle Ron.<p>

I sat down just as Professor Slughorn came waddling through the door.

"We're going to be working in partners today, as the potion we will be brewing is quite tricky" said Slughorn.

I moved to sit with Luke, but before I could, Slughorn shook his head.

"I will be picking the partners. We don't want a repeat of the last incident."

A vivid memory flashed through my mind of a cauldron full of Enlargement Potion came down on Andrew McLaggen's head.

With Slughorn picking the partners, I would probably be stuck with some stinking Slytherin, I thought moodily.

Worse.

I was with Liv Mclair.

"Fuck my life" I muttered, when Slughorn read out our names.

Alfie chuckled. "It's not so bad."

"That's easy for you to say. You're partnered with Isabelle. At least your cauldron is not likely to explode."

Alfie chuckled again and flushed slightly when Isabelle made her way over to him.

That boy is so whipped it's embarrassing.

I sighed, realising Mclair wasn't going to move so I picked up my bag and threw myself into the chair beside her.

She was glaring at the desk as though it had done her a great personal wrong.

"We are going to be brewing Amortentia today" said Slughorn, when everyone had taken their seats. "The instructions can be found on page 133 of your books. The ingredients are on the board."

"I'll go and get the ingredients, shall I?" Mclair asked, glancing at me.

I nodded resignedly. If we didn't want this to result in injury, we were going to have to at least _try_ not to yell at each other for this double period.

Liv returned to our table, her arms full of different ingredients.

"Well we better get started then, I suppose" I said, grabbing my book. The instructions looked pretty complicated. Just my luck to have Mclair as a partner.

Liv nodded and reached across me for the valerian roots. She started cutting them carefully while I measured out the Essence of Belladonna.

"Make sure the roots are even, Mclair" I said, looking at her.

She took a deep breath, looking as though she was having a hard time restraining herself form hitting me. I loved annoying her.

"Why don't you just concentrate on what you're doing, Potter" she spat through her teeth.

"Because I know you can't be trusted to get a single thing right in this class and I don't really fancy failing."

Mclair tightened her grip on her knife. "If you're so fucking great at everything, why don't you cut these roots and I'll do that?" she said, reaching for the Essence of Belladonna.

"Gladly, Mclair" I said, taking the roots from her. Good thing, too. They were almost mutilated.

Liv started pouring the Essence of Belladonna into our cauldron and it bubbled dangerously.

"Careful" I said, grabbing her wrist. "Pour it slowly."

She jerked away from me and slowed her pouring so it was just a trickle.

"Better?" she asked sarcastically.

"Much" I said, turning back to the roots.

Half an hour later, our potion was coming along quite well. The only thing we had left to add was a Moonstone, which Mclair did.

The potion instantly turned the colour of pale pink the book described. Mclair looked satisfied with herself.

"Well, Potter, if you just stir it now, we'll be done" she said, leaning back in her chair.

"Why do I have to stir it?" I asked.

"Well because, as you said, I can't be trusted to get a single thing right in this class" she smirked at me.

Touché.

I picked up the spoon and began stirring, almost getting lost in the cent of the potion. I could smell the wood of a broomstick handle, my Nana Molly's cooking and the smell of pine trees that I associated with Christmas.

I saw that Mclair was leaning back in her chair with her eyes shut and a contented look on her face. I wondered for a moment what she could smell, before deciding that I didn't care.

I picked up a sprig of thyme, which I knew would make the potion turn the exact colour the book described, when Mclair grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "There is nothing about adding thyme in the book."

"I know" I said.

"Then why the fuck are you trying to put it in there?"

"Because I know what I'm doing, Mclair. I will make the potion better."

"And how do I know you're not just saying that?" she asked.

"Because, believe it or not, Mclair, my whole life doesn't revolve around trying to get you to fail your classes. You do a fine job of that on our own."

She scowled at me. "Just leave it, Potter. The potion's fine."

I jerked my hand out of her grip. "If I add it, it will be better" I growled, annoyed.

"Fucking hell – no, Potter!" she yelled, grabbing my arm again.

"Let go of me" I said, attempting to wrench my arm from her grip. Shit, she was strong.

"You are not adding that to our potion" she said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes I am" I spat at her.

"No you're not" she said, just as venomously.

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am" I shouted, succeeding in pulling my arm away from her.

Unfortunately, she had not been expecting this and it caught her off balance. She stumbled backwards, into the cauldron.

There was a spilt second when the two of us watched the cauldron fly through the air, before we were both drenched in Amortentia.

It only took a millisecond for us to realise what this meant, and we both looked at each other, horrified.

**A/N: So, there's chapter 5. I hope you liked it. I tried to do it from Al's POV as best I could, but I'm not sue how I did. I'm not used to looking at things from the POV of a guy, since, obviously, I am a girl.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review :) (blatent hint)**

**Love, Ellie.**


	6. False Love

**Chapter 6: False Love.**

"How the FUCK could you be so stupid, Olivia?" Dom screamed at me.

We were in our dormitory, Dom, Izzy and Adele having dragged me back there.

"You two are always fighting about something stupid and now look what's happened to you!" she continued to scream. I barely heard her.

"And Slughorn said he wouldn't have the antidote ready until tomorrow morning!" Dom continued to rant. "Liv? Will you say something?"

I looked up at her. "Al is so lovely, isn't he? So handsome. Where is he? I need to find him!"

Dom, Izzy and Adele all exchanged horrified looks.

"Where is he?" I asked, desperation creeping into my voice. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I think he's in his dormitory, Liv" said Adele quietly. "But you need to stay _here"_ she added when I made to get up.

I looked at her, shocked. Why is she trying to keep my away from him? "I need to see him!" I said hysterically, trying to edge closer to the door. Adele restrained me.

"No, Liv. You can't leave." She stood in front of the door, her wand ready.

I glared at her. "No. I'm going to see Al. And you can't stop me" I took out my own wand. I would get rid of anything that tried to stand in between Al and me.

"_Expelliarmus" _said Adele, catching me off guard. My wand flew out of my hand and Dom caught it. "You're not getting past this door, Olivia."

"Why not?" I demanded, furious. "I need to see Al. I'll _die_ if you keep me away from him. I have to see him!"

Adele looked exasperated. Isabelle snorted with badly suppressed laughter.

"I fail to see what's so amusing about this situation" said Dom.

"Just hearing Liv talk about anyone like that. Especially _Al_!" said Izzy.

"Did you say Al?" I asked, becoming more alert at once. "Why are you talking about my love? Is he here? I have to find him!" I struggled against Adele to get to the door.

"Oh, yeah. Having my best friend and my cousin obsessed with each other is simply hilarious! I can hardly breathe for laughing!" said Dom sarcastically.

"Oh, come on! It's Al and Liv! The two least romantic people I have ever met. And just imagine what Al must be saying about her right now!" Izzy said, almost collapsing with laughter.

Even Dom cracked a smile.

**ALBUS POTTER.**

"And her eyes! Have you seen them? They are more than perfection! They're so deep and so blue" I said, lying back on my bed.

"Yes Al. We know she had blue eyes. They're fantastic. Now will you please _shut the fuck up?_" said Luke, stuffing his head in his pillow.

Alfie was facing the wall, slowly banging his head against it. I sat up quickly and made my way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Alfie, appearing in front of me suddenly.

"I need to see her!" I said desperately. "I need to!"

"You're staying right here" he said firmly, attempting to push me back onto my bed.

"Why are you keeping me away from her?" I demanded. "I love her!"

"Yeah, alright" said Alfie, still not moving away from the door.

"So get out of my way!" I yelled, attempting to shove past him.

"No, Al" he said. "I don't want you to leave this room."

"Why not?" I yelled, frustrated. "Why won't you let me see Liv?"

"Because I don't want you to see her" he said resolutely.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?" I roared.

"Because you don't really love her" said Alfie, quite calmly.

I lunged at him. "Yes – I – do" I spat at him as I wrestled him to the floor.

"Al, what the – GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU TWAT!" he yelled, attempting to push me off.

Luke hurried over to us and tried to pull me off Alfie.

"Al, mate, calm down" he said.

I took this opportunity while they were both distracted to run to the door.

"Come back here, Albus!" I head Luke shout, before I sprinted down the stairs.

I got to the foot of the stairs that led up to the girls' dormitories before I remembered I couldn't get up the stairs.

"LIV! LIV!" I called desperately. "LIV, COME DOWN HERE!"

Girls started coming out of their dormitories to see what the yelling was about. They looked down at me confusedly.

That's when I saw my sister Lily and Emily Lyden com out of the Fifth Year girls' dorm.

"LILY!" I called.

"What do you want, Al?" she called back.

"Can you go up to the Seventh Year dorm and get Liv? Tell her I need to see her!" I said urgently.

She and Emily exchanged startled looks.

"Hurry, Lily!" I pleaded.

"Alright then" she said slowly and walked up the stairs to the Seventh Year dorm.

I heard scuffle at the top of the stairs. "OLIVIA MCLAIR, YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" someone yelled.

And then she came hurtling down towards me, looking more beautiful then I ever thought possible.

"Liv!" I hurried towards her, catching her in my arms.

"Oh, Al" she breathed, hugging me tightly. "You came for me."

"Of course I did" I said, taking in the scent of her hair.

"They were trying to separate us" she said, sounding scared. "They were trying to keep you away from me."

"I know" I said. "But we won't let them. We'll escape" I told her.

"And what will we do then?" she asked. I couldn't get over the sound of her voice.

"Whatever you want, my love" I said, brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

"I want to do whatever makes you happy" she said desperately. "You are happy, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy, Liv" I assured her hurriedly.

"Good" she said, relieved. I need you to be happy because I love you. I love you _so much,_ Al. _So_ much."

Suddenly, she looked worried. "You love me too, don't you?" she asked. "Please, you have to love me, or else I'll die."

"I love you, Liv" I said, grabbing her wrists. "I love you so much, I'm bursting with it. I love you so much; I'll die if you ever stop loving me!"

"Never!" she gasped. "I'll never stop loving you!"

I heard a crash from upstairs. "OLIVIA! ALBUS!"

Liv looked up at me, terrified. "They've come to take me away from you!"

"I'll never let that happen" I assured her, drawing my wand.

Dom, Isabelle, Adele, Alfie and Luke came thundering into the Common Room, wands out. I stepped in front of Liv, glaring at all of them.

"Liv" said Isabelle, walking towards her.

"NO! Go away! I hate you! You're trying to separate us."

"If you try to take her away from me, I'll hurt you" I threatened. Luke sniggered.

"Al, mate, you're outnumbered. Just give up" he said, advancing on me.

"Never!" I cried. "Not until I can escape with Liv!"

Dom rolled her eyes. "_Stupefy"_ she muttered, and I fell to the floor.

**LIV MCLAIR.**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I shrieked furiously, struggling against the ropes.

Dom had dragged me back up to our dorm and Izzy and Adele decided it would be nice to tie me to a chair so I couldn't leave.

"I just stunned him, Liv. He's fine" said Dom.

"I need to see him" I insisted, tears stinging my eyes. "Take me to him" I thrashed around, trying to get free of the ropes, but all I succeeded in doing was toppling onto the floor. Adele hurried over and picked up my chair.

"Calm down, Liv" she tried to soothe me. "You can see Al tomorrow."

"You're lying!" I accused. "You don't want us to be together!"

"I'm not lying, Liv. Tomorrow you can see Al."

I shook my head. "I don't believe you. You want us separated, all of you! And even if it were true, tomorrow is far too long to keep me away from my love."

Dom gave a huge sigh and sat on her bed, her head in her hands. Isabelle sat next to her and patted her shoulder.

"It'll be over tomorrow" she said.

"Fuck" Dom moaned. "This is going to be a long night."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not very happy with this chapter, but it's all I could come up with. I hope it was OK.**

**I have to ask: Is anybody else completely FREAKING OUT? DH Part 2 comes out on the 13th here (Australia) and I'm seeing it at midnight! I can't believe this is the last Harry Potter movie! I have never been more excited or more terrified in my entire life.**

**Anyway, thaks again for reading and let me know what you guys think of the new movie, when you see it!**

**Love, Ellie.**


	7. Detentions and Fighting

**Chapter 7: Detentions and Fighting.**

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, POTTER!" I screamed across the Common Room.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED THE FUCKING CAULDRON OVER!" was his retort.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO RUIN OUR POTION!"

We had just received the Amortentia antidote from Slughorn. Needless to say, both of us were less than happy that we had just spent the last fifteen hours in love with each other and even more displeased when we received another detention on top of the one we both already had from McGonagall that night.

"I love to see my two favourite people hide their obvious burning passion for each other with all this useless fighting. Steer clear of my bed when you shag!" Luke popped up next to Potter, grinning.

"FUCK OFF, LUKE!" yelled Potter, his face contorted with rage that was not necessarily directed at his best friend.

"I'm just warning you, use protection. We don't want any mini Potters bouncing around too early!" the git persisted.

"I swear to Merlin, Luke. One more word and I will shove your broomstick so far up your arse that it will knock out your teeth" I said threateningly.

"She's a feisty one, Al! They're always the best in be –"

"Just go away. Please" Potter cut him off through gritted teeth.

"Fine. I'll leave" he said.

I glared at him dangerously.

"You two are skanks!" and with that, he departed up to the boys' dormitory.

Potter rounded on me. "Thanks to you, I have detention for a WEEK! I'm going to have to reschedule Quidditch practices."

"Of course Quidditch is the only thing you care about, Potter. You're just a selfish bastard" I spat.

Potter's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to reply.

"Oh, don't you two fucking start again" warned Adele, who was sitting in an armchair.

We turned to stare at her, shocked. Adele never cursed! And I'd never heard her speak with so much venom.

"I am sick of hearing you two fight over nothing! It's been the same since First Year, don't you think it's time you grew the fuck up? Can't you look past your ginormous heads for three seconds to see that you might be wrong?"

There was something about the way Adele spoke that made me feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Addie" I said, using my old nickname for her. "He's just so fucking insufferable."

"_I'm _insufferable!" screeched Potter in outrage. "You're the one who acts like you're PMS ninety-nine percent of the time!"

Adele rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>That night after dinner, I made my way to Professor McGonagall's office for my detention. I groaned inwardly when I remembered Potter would be there too.<p>

When I entered her office, Potter was already there. Professor McGonagall looked at me beadily as I took a seat in front of her desk.

"Tonight, Mr Filch has asked you two to polish the trophies in the Trophy Room. Without magic" she added, catching the look on my face.

Bloody Filch. I could barely remember a detention I'd had that didn't involve polishing those bloody trophies.

Potter and I walked along behind Professor McGonagall not looking at each other. We got to the Trophy Room and found that the cleaning supplies had been left out for us.

"I'll be back to check on you I two hours" Professor McGonagall informed us, before exiting the room.

I looked at the vast case of trophies and closed my eyes, willing them to disappear.

They didn't.

"Alright, Mclair" Potter sighed. "Get to work. Since you're Muggle-born, you'll be better at Muggle cleaning. I'm rubbish."

I clenched my jaw against the profanities that were threatening to spill out. "I don't think so, Potter. You're going to help me." I held a rag in front of his face, "Do you know what this is?"

Potter snorted. "Hilarious, Mclair, I'll take this half of the room, you take the other half."

"Fine" I said, grabbing a rag and a bottle of polish.

It was silent for a while as we polished the various trophies in the cabinets.

"Fuck!" cursed Potter, startling me. "There's polish in my eye!"

I sniggered.

"Think it's funny, do you, Mclair?" he growled.

"No" I smirked. "I think it's hysterical!"

Potter threw his bottle of polish at my head.

I hadn't been paying attention and I stumbled backwards to try and avoid it. My foot caught on my over-long robe and I was sent flying backwards into the trophy cabinet.

I could feel the hot stickiness of blood trickling down my arm. Potter was doubled over with laughter.

"Shut up, Potter" I yelled at him.

He continued to laugh, not paying me the slightest bit of attention.

So I jinxed him.

"_Rictusempra"_ I bellowed.

"Bitch" he spat, dodging out of the way just in time. "Don't have the guts to jinx me when I'm paying attention, Mclair?"

I closed my eyes, seething. It was like all the anger I had accumulated over the years for Albus Potter was being released in this short period of time.

"I am so fucking sick of you thinking you can do and say whatever you want just because your daddy's famous. You know what? You're just a stupid, attention seeking WHORE! It's about time you learned some respect."

Potter drew his wand so fast I barely had time to react. "_Densaugeo!" _he cried.

I deflected it with a flick of my wand and laughed because I knew it would incense him. "You'll have to try harder than that, Potter."

"_Furnunculus!" _he shouted. I was too slow to deflect it this time, so I leapt out of the way and it hit the wall behind me, creating a large hole.

"_Langlock!" _I shouted. He was too quick for me though, and deflected it.

"_Tarantallegra!" _Potter bellowed. I was too slow this time and my legs started jerking uncontrollably.

"_Waddiwasi!"_ I screamed and sent Potter flying through the air. He hit a wall and slumped on to the floor, apparently in a daze.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Professor McGonagall came hurtling through, apparently beside herself with fury. "POTTER! MCLAIR!" she shrieked. "Look at this! What have you –? _Never, _in all my years at Hogwarts – how _dare_ you –" she seemed unable to complete any of her sentences.

She quickly muttered the counter-curse and my legs stopped jerking and she force Potter to his feet. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, and a month's detention for each of you! You will clean up this mess right now! I cannot _believe_ you are exhibiting such behaviour! Apparently I have to babysit two seventeen year olds all night…"

She yelled herself hoarse while we cleaned the Trophy Room. It was past midnight when we finally made it back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Nice going, Mclair. Landing me in detention for a whole moth" Potter muttered as we climbed through the portrait hole.

"Oh, of course, because it was _my _fault" I said sarcastically.

"Yes it was, Mclair. I'm glad you're learning."

"As I recall it, you're the one that threw a bottle at my head" I snapped.

"Maybe if you weren't so bitchy all the time, I wouldn't have to!" he yelled.

"Oh, here we go" said Izzy. Our friends were all still awake, apparently doing homework by the fire.

"And it was peaceful in here, too" groaned Luke.

"Will you two just give it a rest? Please?" asked Alfie.

"This prat decided to be an idiot again and landed me in detention for a whole _month!_" I said indignantly.

"It's not like you have a life, Mclair" scoffed Potter. "I have to work on Quidditch plays! How do you expect me to do that when I'm stuck in detention for the next month?"

I laughed in his face. "And you call that having a life, do you Potter? You should have thought of that before."

"Well, if you weren't such a righteous little bitch –"

I cut him off. "Sod off, you ignorant wanker. You start shit all the time, regardless of whether I'm being a bitch or not."

"So you admit you're a bitch?" Potter asked.

"I'm only bitchy to you because you're a complete fuckwit" I snarled.

"That's enough, guys" Dom said, jumping in between us. "Al, you're my cousin and Liv, you're my best friend, but I swear to Merlin, if either of you says another word, I will hex you into oblivion."

I sighed and nodded, sitting on the rug beside Alfie.

"I think it's about time the both of you learned some maturity" Dom muttered, returning to her essay.

There was something so unusual about Dom telling anyone off for lack of maturity that made me feel ashamed in a way no one else could have.

**A/N: This chapter took a bit longer than I thought it would to get out. I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm back at school now so I don't have as much time to write.**

**I'm not the happiest with this chapter, but I suppose it could be worse.**

**Anyway, enough about that. HOW GOOD WAS THE LAST MOVIE? I thought it was amazing. I was literally crying from when the Warner Bros. sign came up. Seriously, I have never cried that much in one movie.**

**I thought Alan Rickman was incredible. AND PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!**

**I'll stop now, before this Authors Note gets longer than the chapter.**

**Please review. They make me smile :)**

**Love, Ellie.**


	8. Stuck

**Chapter 8: Stuck.**

It was nearing midnight and I was still lying on top of the Astronomy Tower, gazing up at the stars.

It was a chilly October night and I mentally cursed myself for not remembering to wear my cloak.

I had finally finished my detentions for McGonagall and had been avoiding Potter like the plague so as not to get myself into more trouble.

To be honest, I was sick of arguing all the time. It was rather emotionally draining, trying to think up quick comebacks all the time.

I had been sitting on the Astronomy Tower since eight o'clock, right after dinner ended. I'd forgotten how peaceful it could be up here. I used to come up here all the time with Alfie in Fifth Year to deal with the stress of O..

I heard footsteps on the stairs and sat up suddenly, moving back against the wall and into the shadows. I hoped in wasn't a Prefect or a Professor. The last thing I needed was another detention.

The footsteps grew louder as whoever it was drew nearer. Potter emerged from the door just as I drew further back into the shadows.

I scowled. Trust Potter to come up here a ruin my peace.

Half of his face was illuminated by the moonlight, highlighting his angled cheek bones and strong jaw. His eyes seemed to twinkle with the stars.

I shook my head vigorously. Why was I sitting here admiring Al Potter's stupid – albeit hot – facial features?

"What are you doing up here, Potter?" I asked, stepping into the light.

He jumped and looked around, obviously shocked. He regained himself quite quickly though and arranged his face into his usual, arrogant smirk. "I could ask you the same thing, Mclair."

I sighed deeply and looked away from him, back up at the stars. I couldn't be bothered arguing with him. Not now.

"I come up here sometimes to clear my mind" I murmured.

Potter nodded his understanding. "I always loved the stars, but I never took Astronomy."

I looked over at him again. He was looking up at the heavens with a kind of fascination on his face.

"It's beautiful" I agreed, sitting down.

Potter sat down too and turned his attention towards me. "You know Mclair, I've been thinking…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Really, Potter?" I asked sarcastically. "Well that's an achievement."

Potter glared at me. "Sorry" I muttered. "Go on."

"Well I was thinking about what Dom and Adele said a while ago. About us fighting" he added in response to my puzzled look. "And they're right, aren't they? It's stupid. We have the same friends, I'm your Quidditch Captain, and we've known each other for six years. We should at least _try_ to get along."

I stared at him for a moment. He was right, of course. "So what are you saying?" I asked, uncertainly. "You want to form a truce?"

He nodded. "If that's what you want to call it." He held out his hand. "Truce?"

I took his hand and shook it. "Truce" I agreed.

"For what it's worth, I still don't like you" said Potter, releasing my hand.

I laughed softly. "The feelings mutual Potter."

I lay back down and gazed at the stars again. It was silent for a while as Potter and I lay there, lost in out own thoughts.

There were footsteps on the stairs again and Potter and I shot up. Potter was pulling something for out of his robes while I back up against the wall.

Potter held out the silvery fabric to me. "Mclair, get under here" he hissed.

I stared at him. "What the fuck, Potter? Why?" I hissed back.

"Just trust me, Mclair" he said, exasperated. When I didn't move, he pulled my arm roughly and threw the cloak over both of us.

I held my arm up in front of my face and gasped. "You have an invisibility cloak?" I exclaimed, forgetting to keep my voice down.

Potter nodded and made shushing gestures as the footsteps got louder. I stood stock still, my face pushed up against Potter's back so the cloak covered us completely.

The footsteps paused when they reached the top of the stairs, but no one came through the door. I listened closely for a few seconds, and then heard the distinct sound of whoever is was making their way back down the stairs.

I raised my eyebrows. Why bother coming all the way up here to stop on the landing?

Potter pulled the cloak off us and stowed it back inside his robes.

"I guess we should go back to the Common Room" I said, backing away from him. "It's past one."

I walked over to the door and pushed it. It didn't budge.

I pushed again. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong, Mclair?" asked Potter, coming up behind me.

"The door won't open" I growled, frustrated as I pushed it again.

Potter shook his head. "Out of the way, Mclair."

He pulled out his wand and muttered "_Alohomora."_

Why didn't I think of that?

"Fuck!" Potter yelled, startling me.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we're stuck up here. _Alohomora _didn't work."

I stared at him for a full minute before I threw all my weight at the heavy door.

"OW!" I shouted, rubbing my shoulder. The door remained resolutely shut.

"I think we're going to have to make ourselves comfortable, Mclair" said Potter, sitting down.

I turned my glare towards him as he conjured up two mattresses and settled himself down.

"There's no use getting mad, Olivia" he said. "There's nothing we can do about it."

I huffed, accepting his words were true and sat myself down on the mattress he had conjured for me.

* * *

><p>"Favourite ice-cream?"<p>

"Chocolate, hands down. Favourite type of tree?"

"Favourite type of tree?" I scoffed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it Mclair."

"Fine. Willow. But not the whomping kind. Favourite Quidditch team?"

"Montrose Magpies" said Potter, proudly.

"Yes!" I said and high-fived him.

It was half past three and Potter and I were lying on our mattresses, huddled in the blankets we had conjured for ourselves. We had been talking with surprising ease for the past two hours, but it was getting harder to think of things to say.

"How about we play never have I ever" suggested Potter.

I nodded in agreement. It was much too uncomfortable to sleep up here and there was nothing better to do.

I held up both my hands and Potter did the same thing. "I'll start, shall I?" he asked.

"Okay then" I agreed.

"Never have I ever fantasised about Alfie Collins" he said, looking at me.

"Potter, that's disgusting!" I exclaimed. "He's my best friend!"

"I was interested" he said, shrugging. "Your turn."

"Never have I ever…thrown up on a complete stranger."

Potter put one of his fingers down, looking sheepish. "It was my seventeenth" he said in response to my disgusted look.

"Whatever" I said, shaking my head at him. "Your turn."

"Never have I ever gotten kicked out of a bar."

I scoffed and put a finger down. "It was my seventeenth" I said, repeating his previous answer.

* * *

><p>"And then she decided to use the photos as Christmas cards! She still uses them now!"<p>

I roared with laughter at the thought of a two year old Potter wrapped in toilet paper on a Christmas card.

"Shut up, Liv" said Potter, shoving my shoulder. "It's embarrassing! James feels the need to show every single girl I go out with."

"Maybe that's why none of your relationships have lasted very long" I said, trying and failing to suppress a new round of laughter.

The sun was beginning to rise now. Lucky it was a Saturday and we didn't have class or I'd never be able to stay awake.

I heard a click from behind me and the door swung open. I jumped up, grinning.

"Finally!" Potter cried, vanishing his mattress and blankets.

I did the same thing and ran to the stairs, Potter following behind me.

It was still early, so we made our way back to the Common Room rather then the Great Hall because breakfast hadn't started yet.

I skipped through the halls, feeling irrationally happy at the fact that I would soon be able to get into a proper bed.

Potter and I arrived at the Fat Lady. "You know, you're not so bad Liv" said Potter, looking at me. "I actually think that there's a chance we could be friends."

"Oh Potter, you're so deluded." I said, but nudged him playfully. "No, I agree with you. You're not so bad yourself, Al."

He grinned at me and climbed through the portrait hole. I followed after him and as soon as I straightened up, something came flying at me, pushing me back.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Dom's voice screeched in my ear. "YOU'VE BEEN GONE ALL NIGHT! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

"Geez, calm down" I said, pushing her off me.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?" she shrieked. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE? WE THOUGHT YOU'D KILLED EACH OTHER!"

The rest of our friends were standing around us wearing similar expressions to Dom, though not quite as demented.

"It's alright, Dom" said Potter. "We're fine. We got locked up on the Astronomy Tower."

"How did you manage that?" asked Adele.

"We were sitting up there and it was late" I said. "Someone came and locked the door and we couldn't get out. _Alohomora _didn't work, Al tried." I said, seeing the look on Alfie's face.

"So he's 'Al' now, is he?" asked Izzy. "What happened up there?"

"Did you two finally crack?" Luke winked at us. "I get 50 galleons!"

"No, Luke, we did not shag" I said, exasperated. "We just talked."

"Ah. Talked. Sure" he said, winking again.

Al and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

This kid would never give up.

**A/N: So I don't know if anyone is still reading/enjoying this story since I only got one review on the last chapter, but here's chapter eight anyway.**

**It would mean so much if you could tell me what you thought. I encourage all reviews, even flames :D (But try to make them at least a bit constructive, so I can improve). **

**I hope you liked this chapter! Al and Liv are (sort of) friends, but how long will it last?**

**Updates may take a little longer because I'm pretty busy with school, but I still write whenever I can.**

**Please review! Pretty please with Al on top ;)**

**Love, Ellie.**


	9. Merlin's Hot Pink Booty Shorts

**Chapter 9: Merlin's Hot Pink Booty Shorts.**

"Why – won't – this – fucking – WORK?"

I turned around and saw Al scowling and frantically waving his wand over the chair we were supposed to be turning into a raccoon.

We were in Transfiguration, a class that I excelled at. The only person in the year who topped me was Rose Weasley, but she was good at everything, so it doesn't really count.

I suppressed a laugh and walked over to him as his scowl grew deeper and his stool resolutely remained to be – well, a chair.

"Hey, Mclair" said Al distractedly, his face screwed up in concentration as he tried again.

Nothing happened.

Al aimed a powerful kick at the chair which skidded across the floor.

"FUCK!" he called out, clutching his foot and hopping on the spot.

"Mr Potter!" thundered Professor McGonagall. "I forbid you to use such language in my classroom!"

"Sorry, Professor" he said, setting his foot back on the floor and retrieving his chair. "What am I doing wrong?" he asked, turning to me.

"You're curling your wand too much at the end" I said. "It's more of a jab."

"Okay" he said, nodding. He tried again, but still, nothing happened.

"You're swishing your wand at the start" I said when he looked over at me in frustration. "It's supposed to be more of a wave."

"And what's the difference?" Al asked.

"Well a swish is more…swishy. And a wave is more…wave-like" I said, feebly.

"Right, thanks for clearing that up" said Al sarcastically.

"Here, it's like this" I said and guided his hand through the spell. The chair vanished and in its place stood a raccoon, its small, black eyes blinking up at us.

Al stared down at the raccoon, shocked. "Thanks, Liv."

"No problem" I said. "Now try on your own." I flicked my wand and the raccoon promptly turned back into a chair.

Al looked at the chair, concentrating hard. He muttered the incantation and once again, a raccoon appeared where the chair had been moments before.

Al grinned at me. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's no trouble. I'm happy to help you whenever you need it in exchange for you soul and eternal servitude" I said.

He considered me for a brief moment. "Hmmm… well, I'd like you to reconsider and accept a large box of chocolates and my first-born."

I turned up my nose. "I don't want your snotty child. The chocolates it is!"

"Done!" he said enthusiastically, shaking my hand.

"Seriously though," I said flatly, the grin slipping off my face, "you really do have to give be a box of chocolates."

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POTTER.<strong>

It was past curfew and I was making my way back to my dormitory after a late night snack down in the kitchens.

It had been a good day. We had the best Quidditch practice I can remember having in a long time. We're going to _annihilate _Slytherin.

My mind was so caught up in the fantastic goals Emily Lyden had managed to put past Luke today that I didn't even realise what I was seeing until it was about two metres away.

Rose Weasley, my baby cousin, and Scorpius Malfoy leaning up against a wall. Snogging.

Against. A. Wall.

What the fuck?

Seriously, what the ACTUAL fuck?

Does Malfoy have some form of developmental psychotic problem? First, he's tripping my cousin in hallways and sending jinxes at her every other day, then he snogs her against a bloody wall? What kind of person does that?

"OI!" I shouted, and they sprung apart.

"Oh, hey Al" Rose greeted me as if I hadn't just caught her heatedly snogging someone who was supposed to be her mortal enemy.

"Don't you 'hey' me!" I yelled, pointing a finger at her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"And _you!_" I said, rounding on Malfoy. "You think you can just go screwing my cousin around like that? Hexing her one day, and then groping her in a corridor the next?"

"Al, you need to calm down" said Rose, stepping in between Malfoy and me before I could draw my wand.

"Calm down? _Calm down?"_ I looked at her incredulously.

"Yes" she stated. "It's not a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL?" I thundered. "I find my baby cousin getting molested by some foul git and you expect me to believe it's _not a big deal?"_

"Yes" Rose said, rolling her eyes. "And he's not _molesting _me for Merlins sake –"

"How long has this been going on?" I demanded, cutting her off.

"About four weeks, not that it's any of your business."

"Four – _FOUR WEEKS?"_ I shouted. "He's a _Malfoy,_ for Merlins sake! What about your family values, Rose? I forbid you to see him!"

Rose glared at me angrily. "Last time I checked, _Potter, _it was not up to you to _forbid _me to do anything. Let's go, Scorpius" she spat and grabbed Malfoy's arm.

Malfoy looked quite glad to be getting away. Up until this point he had been shrunk up against the wall, looking apprehensive.

I kicked the wall as I went past. Bloody cowardly Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>LIV MCLAIR.<strong>

It was Saturday and Dom and I were in the library catching up on homework after a particularly gruelling Quidditch practice.

When I say we were catching up on homework, I mean we were surreptitiously spying on Izzy and Will Cowan, a Seventh Year Ravenclaw and one of Hogwarts' resident heartbreakers, while they shamelessly flirted with each other a table away from us.

"Does he know that he's wasting his time?" Dom whispered to me from behind the books we had stacked in front of our faces.

"I don't think so" I whispered back. "But Izzy looks pretty into him."

"Of course she does, the girl's a shameless flirt!" said Dom.

I snorted. "Coming from Dominique Weasley, the queen of flirtation."

Dom whacked me on the shoulder. "Well Izzy won't go for him, anyway. She flirts with guys for about five minuted before she gets fed up because they're not Alfie."

"What are you two doing, hiding behind a pile of books?" came a suspicious voice. It was Alfie.

"Shhh!" I hissed and pulled him down onto the seat next to me. "We don't want them to hear us!"

"You don't want who to hear yo –" Alfie began, but upon seeing Izzy and Will, he became stiff as a board, his jaw clamped shut. "What is she doing here with _him?_" he asked, glaring at Will.

"She's helping him with Charms" I said. "And for Merlins sake, keep your voice down."

Alfie ignored my last comment. "Helping him with Charms? He's a bloody Ravenclaw! He doesn't need help!"

"Well then I guess he's only pretending to need help to get in her pants" Dom hissed. "Now, shhh!"

"And you're perfectly okay with some sleazy bloke trying to get into your friends pants?" Alfie asked, incredulous.

"Of course not, you bloody git! Why do you think we're spying on them?" Dom snapped, obviously annoyed at his incessant talking.

"If I didn't know better, Alfie, I'd say you were jealous" I looked at him, smirking.

"Pfft, _jealous_" said Alfie, waving what I assumed was supposed to be a nonchalant hand but almost whacking Dom in the face. "I'm not _jealous._ I'm just looking out for her. He's obviously way out of her league. I just don't want her to get her hopes up" he stated airily. "In fact, I think I'm going to go and tell her that right now" and with that, he stood up and made his way over to Izzy and Will's table.

Dom's eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline and my mouth hung open widely in disbelief. Sexy, I know.

Alfie. Is. An. _Imbecile!_

"Davis" he greeted when he reached Izzy, completely ignoring Will.

"Oh, hey Alfie" said Izzy, looking confused at his unusually cold tone.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, forcefully.

"I'm tutoring Will" said Izzy, her tone growing more confused.

Alfie laughed in a cruel way and Izzy's expression turned from puzzled to angry in a flash.

"Something funny, Collins?" she snapped.

"Actually, yes" said Alfie, leaning forwards and leaning on the table. "I mean, Will Cowan dating _you?_ Forget it. He's way out of your league."

Izzy recoiled and looked as though she'd like to sock him in the face.

To be quite honest, I'd like to see that.

"Fuck off, Collins" she spat through her teeth.

Will was attempting to surreptitiously inch away from them.

"Don't tell me what to do" Alfie said, leaning closer to her.

"I'll bloody do whatever I want" Izzy seethed. "Get out of my personal space!"

"Why?" asked Alfie, leaning even closer, so they were only about an inch apart. "Is it bothering you?"

"Well, yes" said Izzy, her tone slightly fearful as she inched back from him.

Alfie gripped her shoulder to prevent her from moving any further. Dom and I exchanged worried looks.

"Get away from me" Izzy hissed dangerously.

Alfie smirked and moved closer. This time, Izzy didn't move back, her expression challenging. "Make me" Alfie whispered his voice unusually husky.

Excuse me while I vomit in disgust.

"I will if you don't –" Izzy began, but before she could finish, Alfie cut her off. With his lips.

My jaw promptly hit the floor again and Will Cowan scarpered, looking slightly horrified.

Dom and I looked at each other, our faces asking the exact same thing. What, in the name of Merlin's hot pink booty shorts, was going on?

Alfie and Izzy. Kissing. KISSING! As in, he attached his mouth to hers and – well, you get the idea.

I was in shock.

Alfie broke away from the kiss first and looked at Izzy apprehensively.

She looked as though she had just been hit by a bus. She just sat there, dumbfounded, for a full two minutes before Alfie spoke.

"Um, Izzy?" he said, waving a tentative hand in front of her face.

She jumped in surprise and her gaze zeroed in on Alfie. A thousand emotions flashed through her eyes as she looked at him, fighting the raging battle I knew had started in her head.

Alfie, on the other hand, kept his face impassive, waiting for her reaction.

For a second they just stood there, before Izzy stood abruptly and shot out of the library without a backward glance.

Alfie on the other hand smiled and walked out calmly, his hands in his pockets.

I turned to look at Dom again, but she had her eyes closed and was silently shaking her head.

Well, _damn._

**A/N: I know there wasn't much Al/Liv in this chapter, but I kind of want to get some of the couples wrapped up, and to do that, I actually need to **_**start**_** writing them. Rose/Scorpius won't play a major role in this story, but since she and Al are cousins, I thought I needed to at least mention them.**

**I'm not overjoyed with this chapter, to be honest, I kind of hate it, but it's the best I could do.**

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favourited/put this story on alert. It means so much to me. Seriously, you guys are the only reason I continue writing this :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love, Ellie.**


	10. Morning Runs

**Chapter 10: Morning runs.**

I stormed up to the boys' dormitory, ready to kill. My loud footsteps echoed off the stone walls. When I reached the Seventh Years' dorm, I threw open the door violently and it ricocheted off the wall. I paused for a second as the pungent smell of sweat, old socks and stale Firewhisky met my nostrils.  
>Luke clutched his heart in exaggerated shock at my sudden appearance, but I ignored him and marched towards Alfie. He shrank back at the look of fury on my face.<p>

"Hey, Liv. Something wrong?" he asked feebly.

That set me off. I launched myself at him and started hitting every part of him I could reach. "YOU. COMPLETE. IDIOT!" I screamed. "What the FUCK is your problem, Alfred Collins?"

"What are you talking about?" he squeaked, holding his arms up in a pathetic attempt to defend himself.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about!" I shrieked, still hitting him.

Alfie looked over at Luke, his eyes pleading. But Luke merely shrugged, a mixture of fear and alarm on him face.

I smirked slightly at this.

Yeah, that's right. Fear me, I'm a beast.

"It took us two hours to calm Izzy down enough to take her down to the kitchens!" I said, my beating coming to a stop.

"Err…sorry?" said Alfie, unsure.

"Oh, you're sorry!" I shrieked derisively, resuming my previous thrashing of the boy in front of me. "Well that just makes everything better, doesn't it!"

"What else can I do, Liv?" he asked, still trying to fend me off in the most pathetic way possible.

"You can go and explain yourself to her! If you think I'm just going to let you screw over one of my best friends, then you have another thing coming!"

A pair of strong arms closed around me, stopping my hands from continuing their relentless beating. It was Al, who had evidently just vacated the bathroom.

"Calm down, Liv" he said, not releasing me.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" I screamed at him. "Do you have any idea what he did?"

I felt Al sigh against me. "I know what happened, Liv. And if you ask me, it was a long time coming."

I turned towards him, ready to start hitting him, too. But I came to a halt as my eyes rested on his chest.

His bare chest.

I'd seen Al shirtless before at Quidditch practices, but never in such close proximity. My eyes could trace every contour of his body.

And Merlin, did it look good.

I forced my eyes back up to his face and was relieved to find that he wasn't looking at me.

"She _is_right though, mate" he said to Alfie. "About talking to Izzy, I mean."

Alfie nodded. "I know. I'll go and find her" he said. "And thanks for getting her off me, mate" he added to Al as he crossed the room. "Bloody violent chit."

"You're just lucky I didn't send Dom up here" I said. "I guarantee you would no longer have all your vital organs if I had."

"I'm not kidding" I said when he laughed. "And I suggest you hurry up and find Izzy if you still want to be able to produce offspring."

Alfie left the room quickly, looking slightly alarmed. I was only doing him a favour. I learnt the hard way to never underestimate an extremely pissed off Dominique Weasley.

Al's hands still had a tight grip on my wrists. It was making me more that slightly uncomfortable to be in such a close proximity with him while he was shirtless. Now that Alfie had left the room and I'd gotten over my all consuming rage a bit, I was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything apart from his abs.

"Um…Al?" I said quietly. "You can let go of me now."

"What?" asked Al, jumping slightly and bringing his attention back to me. "Oh, sorry" he released me and I stepped back from him hastily.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him. "You seem kind of distracted."

Luke looked up from the magazine he had been reading. I suspect it might have been _Witch Weekly._

I will never understand how that boy gets laid.

"Liv's right" he said. "You've been acting all moody since last night. I put it down to PMS, but if something else is bothering you, you should tell us."

Al threw a balled up sock at him. He caught it right in front of his face and shot Al the finger.

"Seriously though" said Luke, chucking the musty sock at Alfie's bed. "What's going on, mate?"

"I was coming back from the kitchens last night and I saw Rose. She was snogging Scorpius Malfoy" Al mumbled angrily.

Luke made a loud whooping sound. "I knew it was only a matter of time!"

Al chucked his Potions book at him.

* * *

><p>For some reason that was completely unbeknownst to me, I woke up at the un-Merlinly hour of five thirty on Sunday morning.<br>The dull light attacked my eyelids and I decided any attempts to go back to sleep would be futile. I rolled out of the sanctuary that was my bed and decided I would go for a run around the Black Lake. It would sure make Quidditch practices easier with Potter's obsession with pitch sprints.

I pulled the rats' nest that was my hair on top of my head and tied it in a messy bun then pulled on my running clothes and a pair of trainers and slipped quietly out of the dormitory.

The November air was chilly when I got outside and I was thankful that I'd worn a jacket. The light was dull and grey, making the lake look slightly sinister with its icy black water lapping at the edge.

I began jogging around the edge and soon made out a figure running ahead of me. _Who else wakes up at this time to go running on a Sunday? _I thought.

As I started to gain on whoever it was in front of me, I could make out a shock of untidy hair that stuck up at the back. I rolled my eyes. I should have known that only Al Potter would purposely wake up at a time like this.

I quickened my pace to catch up with him. I was only a few metres behind when he heard my laboured breathing and turned around.

"Oh, hey Liv" he greeted, giving me a crooked smile. "What are you doing up at this time? I usually don't see you up before noon."

"Bloody sunlight" I said, falling into pace with him.

We ran in silence then, making it another four laps before we decided to stop.

"Breakfast doesn't start for another hour and a half" said Al, glancing at his watch. "Should we go inside and wait?"

"You can" I said, sitting on the ground. "I like it out here."

I expected him to go back in, but instead, he threw himself onto the ground next to me.

"Alfie came back looking pretty happy last night. He was smiling like a git and when I asked him what happened he just patted my head and told me not to worry" he said.

"Really?" I asked, laughing. "I was already asleep when Izzy got back, but I'm assuming it went well because there was no screaming."

Al chuckled. "It's about time those two stop trying to deny they fancy the pants off each other. I remember last year I had to sit through a two hour lecture on the colour of her eyes, just because Izzy kissed him on the cheek after we won the Quidditch cup."

"I remember" I groaned. "I was there. He couldn't decide if they were bluish-grey or greyish-blue."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was bent" said Al, shaking his head.

I smacked him on the arm. "Shut up. Alfie's not gay. Just because he doesn't keep notches on his headboard like most guys..."

"Hey, _I _don't keep notches on my headboard" said Al indignantly.

"Yeah, but that's because the only thing you tap is the snooze button on your alarm" I shot at him.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Mclair" he yelled, getting up.

Before I had time to react, he'd thrown me over his shoulder and was running towards the lake

"NO!" I screamed in his ear. "DON'T YOU DARE, ALBUS POTTER! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

I could feel his body vibrating with laughter as he kept running.

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU FUCKING PRICK! ALBUS! STOP! PLEASE, PUT ME DOWN!" I continued screaming.

"Put you down, did you say?" he asked. "My pleasure."

And with that, he hauled me off his back and dumped me in the lake. I spluttered my whole body was submerged in icy water. It was even colder that I though it would be.

I gave a strong kick and my head broke the surface, my hair plastered to my face having come out of its elastic.

Al stood on the edge roaring with laughter. "You should see your face!" he managed to choke out after about a minute.

"It isn't funny Potter!" I screamed at him, probably looking quite deranged. I didn't care though. This bitch was going to pay.

My clothes stuck to my body as I stormed over to where Potter was still laughing. The smile wiped off his face when he saw my expression though.

"Don't even think about it, Mclair" he warned, slowly backing away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said, smiling sweetly as I advanced.

Al looked behind him and I took this small lapse in concentration as a chance to attack. I sprinted at him and had him in a headlock before he could even look forwards again.

I began dragging him towards the lake with all my might. I guess the five years of karate I did when I was younger must have paid off, because with one final shove, Potter was waist high in water.

I laughed madly at the look of outrage on his face.

"Fuck, it's cold!" he yelled, though he looked amused. "You bitch, Mclair!"

"You got me first, Potter!" I sang.

"You deserved it!" he yelled back. "You were making a joke about my masculinity!"

"What masculinity?" I snorted.

Al splashed water in my face.

"You asked for it now!" I screamed and ran towards him, the freezing water burning my skin.

I kicked water in his direction, but I missed and he swam towards me. I lunged at him before he could get any closer and forced his head under the water.

He burst out of the water, spluttering, and ran a hand through his now sopping hair. It stood up as though he had just stuck his finger in a power socket.

We both looked a bit worse for wear, though Al would still be put on a billboard for Calvin Klein, no questions asked. I probably looked like a drowned weasel.

Al was glaring daggers at me and I turned and swam away as fast as I could.

"You get back here right now, Mclair!" Potter yelled as I reached the shore.

"You'll have to catch me!" I yelled back and I heard his heavy footsteps behind me.

He caught me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder for the second time that morning.

"Put me down, Al!" I shrieked.

"Not a chance!" he said. "Not until you take back what you said about my masculinity!"

"Never!" I cried.

"Then I'll just have to make you, won't I?" he said mischievously and he dumped me on the ground.

"Al, what are you doing?" I asked as he loomed over me.

Then his intention became clear.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Too bad for you I'm not ticklish...DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I screamed as his hand came into contact with my side and I fell into a fit of laughter.

I wrestled him off me and dashed towards the castle.

"Get back here Liv! Take back what you said!" Al called, running after me.

And we sprinted, sopping wet and shivering but still laughing madly, back into the castle.

**A/N: **-_- **I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was so stuck on what to write and then I got really busy with school and stuff. I'm sorry.**  
><strong>I had such a bad case of writer's block that I sat there staring at a blank page for about an hour before I came up with this. I'm sorry for it's absolute crapness, but I haven't edited it because writing this chapter pissed me off so much<strong>  
><strong>I'll definitely try for faster updates in the future!<strong>  
><strong>Please review, they make my day 3<strong>

**Love, Ellie.**


End file.
